The present invention relates to an automatic machine for slitting-and creasing paperboard sheets and the like.
As is known, prior apparatus for processing paperboard sheets, i.e. for making cross slits and creases on said paperboard sheets, are affected by great problems related to the difficulty of firmly holding or clamping the paperboard sheet as the slitting blades do not engage the paperboard material.
Moreover, the above mentioned prior apparatus must necessarily perform complex movements of the slitting heads, with respect to the paperboard material, with a consequent great difficulty related to the involved inertial forces as well as the location accuracy.
A further drawback of prior apparatus is that they are not operatively flexible and, in particular, cannot be quickly fitted to a lot of different processing requirements.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing an automatic machine for slitting and creasing paperboard sheets and the like, allowing to firmly clamp the paperboard sheet being processed, independently from the slitting head location and drive.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an automatic machine having a high operating yield, and this by improving their slitting heads.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an automatic machine allowing to make slits and creases in a paperboard sheet material according to a broad range of sizes, without the need of performing long adjusting operations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a paperboard sheet slitting and creasing automatic machine which, owing to its specifically designed construction, is very reliable and safe in operation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an automatic machine for slitting and creasing paperboard sheets and the like, comprising, on a bearing framework, a plurality of slitting and driving assemblies for slitting and driving the sheets to be processed.
Said assemblies are each provided with respective slitting heads and driving heads.
The machine according to the invention is characterized in that the slitting heads are coaxial with the driving heads and are coupled to driving means independent from the driving heads driving means.